1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to dipole antennas, and more specifically to asymmetrical dipole antennas.
2. Background
Omni directional antennas are useful for a variety of wireless communication devices because the radiation pattern allows for good transmission and reception from a mobile unit. Currently, printed circuit board omni directional antennas are not widely used because of various drawbacks in the antenna device. In particular, cable power feeds to conventional omni directional antennas tend to alter the antenna impedance and radiation pattern, which reduces the benefits of having the omni directional antenna.
One useful antenna provides a omni direction antenna having a radiating portion and a power dissipation portion. A power source feed is coupled to the radiating portion to provide RF power to the radiating elements. A power source ground is coupled to the power dissipation portion. The power dissipation portion tends to reduce the influence the power feed has on the radiation pattern of the omni directional antenna.
Another useful antenna provides a dual band single center feed dipole antenna. The dipole is loaded by providing open circuit arms or stubs that form a second dipole that resonates at a second frequency.
Still, however, there is a need in the industry for improved compact wideband omni directional antennas.